


Trip Down Memory Lane

by Lady_Peace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Crying, Hurt, Mention of Death, Past Suicide Attempt, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, To Be Continued, Torture, Volume 8 (RWBY), purely angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Peace/pseuds/Lady_Peace
Summary: Oscar is burdened with the sins of others, and he pays the price once he is captured by Salem.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 108





	1. Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry
> 
> (Also please read the tags)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Salem finally attains the Relic of Knowledge, she needs Oscar to tell her how it works. In order to do so, Dr. Watts and Tyrian are asked to do the job of forcing Oscar to tell them.

When he awoke, Oscar first felt a sting on his back. The claws of the Grimm that grabbed him had dung through his coat and into his skin.

He tried to raise his hands. He couldn’t. He tried to look down, and he saw that his hands were tied down by rope that was making his wrists burn. Same with his ankles and waist.

“Oscar? Oscar. Talk to me. _Oscar_. Oscar!”

He couldn't respond. He knew who it was. He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a weak, quiet wheeze.

It was warm. Too goddamn warm. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He now regretted wearing so many layers of clothing. His toes curled in his red boots as he tried to move around again. When he accepted he wouldn’t be able to, he let his head fall.

He realized he was in one of those medical chairs for patients. He looked around though how far he could see was limited. It was dark, purples, and blacks and reds painted the walls and ground. It was almost… _gooey_. 

He saw a shiny, steel rolling table and a chair to his right. To his left, behind him, was a vital signs monitor.

He heard doors open. He tried to look around the room, but he saw nothing. Footsteps got louder and closer.

“Stay calm, Oscar,” Ozpin told him. “It will be alright.”

Oscar tried to lift his head to get a better look at who he could feel was hovering over him. It only caused a headache he didn’t know he had to worsen. 

His vision was blurry, and his throat was dry. He made a desperate sound, a small whine. 

“You must be the boy Salem speaks so… _fondly_ of,” a man spoke.

He had an accent. Fancy, rich sounding. _Atlesian_ , Oscar realized. 

He finally came into a view. The man had a dark complexion, his black hair was greying, he had grown out a thick mustache, and his green eyes stared at him. He was tall and slim. His coat was grey with yellow linings. His pants were the same grey color. His dress shirt was yellow. He wore a black tie that looked like it could come undone at any moment. He had a purple vest over his button-up shirt. There was a black and blue bruise on his eye. 

“Watts, right?” Oscar mumbled weakly.

Ozpin lectured, “Do _not_ speak to him. Stay quiet.”

“Ah, you know me.” The doctor took a seat in the chair next to Oscar. “Good to know. Let’s get started, shall we?”

He tied something around his arm. It tightened around it. Oscar winced. Watts continued. He placed circle things— Oscar didn’t know what the hell they were— on his face and chest, and he could feel they were sticky when Watts tried rearranging them exactly how he wanted.

Oscar felt a sharp sting when Arthur pricked something into his wrist. He looked down and it was a tube. He let his eyes move upward as he followed it to find what it was attached to, an IV bag. 

The doctor set up lights. They flashed in Oscar’s face, and he blinked rapidly because of it. It only shined brighter. 

He felt himself drifting off.

“Stay awake, Oscar,” Ozpin pleaded.

“Breathe in,” Watts ordered. 

Oscar inhaled.

“Now breathe out.”

He exhaled. He felt his head become lighter and his headache decreased.

“You feel that? In your shoulders?” Watts asked. “That’s the tension leaving your body. That’s good. We want that.”

Oscar shut his eyes.

“All that fear? It’s gone. You can’t feel or see it anymore. Now, look for an image of yourself, in your head. That image is becoming clearer and clearer, yes?”

Oscar nodded slowly.

“Good. Focus on that. Now go further. It’s no longer an image of yourself, but the thousands of bodies your soul has passed through. Every life you’ve lived. Go back decades ago, hundreds of years ago.”

Oscar tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t. He could hear the faint yelling of Ozpin, but it got further and further away from him until it was gone. 

“Can you see who you are? Put yourself in their place. Open your eyes.”

When he opened his eyes, he was somewhere else. He stood in a field. It was green, everywhere. Just like the farm, he smiled. 

His skin was pale, his hair was brown, his eyes blue. He wore a grey dress shirt with white stripes. His pants were dark grey. He had a purple vest and a yellow tie. He had a Van Dyke beard. He was noticeably taller. Oscar felt like he was above the world with this height.

“Are you there?”

Oscar shook his head up and down.

“Alright, do you have anything in your hands? Is there anything nearby? Perhaps a _lamp?”_

Oscar looked down. The Relic of Knowledge rested in his warm hands.

“Hello!” a loud voice suddenly yelled. The mechanical sounds of a certain prosthetic tail became louder, almost loud enough for Oscar to hear. “So how’s it going? Our goddess needs results.”

“ _Shhh!”_ Arthur hushed.

Tyrian put a hand on his heart and gasped dramatically with exaggeration.

“I’m getting there,” Watts told him in a whisper. “Give me more time.”

Oscar began to shake. He flopped around in the chair like a fish out of water. 

“Dammit!” Watts cursed. “It’s Ozpin. He’s trying to shut the Pine boy out. Hand me that needle!”

Tyrian spotted a needle on the table. He grabbed it and threw it to his teammate. Arthur caught it. He stabbed it into Oscar’s arm.

Oscar gasped softly. He drifted off once more.

“What’s happening? Is the lamp with you?” Watts asked desperately.

Oscar looked around. He was suddenly smaller. He sat in the long grass. Farm animals ran around in the barn. He laid down in the dirt. He looked up at the sun.

“Where is he?” he heard his aunt say. She stood above him, a few feet away. She put a hand on her chin and scratched it as if she couldn’t see him. 

She quickly dropped to the ground and grabbed him. She started tickling his stomach. He started laughing uncontrollably.

“What’s happening to him?” Tyrian asked.

“Ozpin again,” grumbled Watts. “He’s trying to replace the memories we want with a good one the boy has. He is blocking us out.”

The doors opened. “Then block him out in return and get me the way to open that damn lamp.” 

Tyrian and Watts turned to the source of the voice. They stood as Salem marched towards them.

“On it, ma’am,” Arthur said. He sat down again and turned to the boy. “Where are you?”

Oscar was grinning. Through giggles, he replied, “ _Home_.”

“The lamp,” Watts reminded. “Get to the lamp.”

He was suddenly back where he first was. He stood in the middle of nowhere with the lamp in his hands.

“Are you there?”

Oscar nodded.

“Good. Stay there. Now open it. Activate the lamp.”

Oscar opened his mouth. They all leaned forward to hear what he had to say. Salem smirked. 

He started shaking again, more violently this time. 

“Shit!” Watts shouted. “He’s seizing! I need to take him out!” He grabbed a needle.

Salem snatched his wrist. “What do you think you’re doing? I need an answer from him!”

“You can’t get what you want if he’s dead!” he retorted.

Salem took a second to think. She let go and backed away. Watts put the needle in Oscar. He awoke and jumped. He gasped and sweat. He kept trying to breathe but it was like the air was knocked out of him. His head hurt like crazy.

“How long until you can try again?” Salem asked angrily.

“Five minutes at least,” Watts answered.

Salem sighed. “I want an answer as to how to open that lamp in ten minutes then.” 

Watts nodded. 

Oscar gasped for air. There were so many sounds, his ears were ringing, he couldn’t see. It was all too much. He passed out again.

He opened his hazel eyes a few minutes later. He saw Watts in the corner of his eye.

“You’re awake,” he said. “I thought I’d have to wake you myself. Okay, Sleeping Beauty, let’s do this again.”

Oscar shook his head. “No,” he muttered. 

Ozpin told him, “Fight it.”

Watts said, “Breathe in and breathe out.”

Within a few seconds, he was back there, in the body of the incarceration with the relic. 

“Now,” Arthur repeated, “how do you open it? How does it work?”

Oscar began turning his head from side to side repeatedly. He whimpered and cried. “Stop… I can’t… I won’t…”

Watts sighed. Afar, in the shadows, was the homicidal scorpion Faunus. He slowly walked into Oscar’s view. 

“Move,” Tyrian demanded. “My turn.” He cracked his knuckles and went over to the table. On it was a line of all types of scalpels and blades. His tail swung back and forth with glee. 

He sat down and randomly picked a scalpel. 

Oscar tried to kick, but his legs were still held down tightly by the rope. Nonetheless, he kept trying to move, to fight.

“Oscar. _Oscar_. It will be okay. Let me take control.”

“ _No!”_ he yelled.

Tyrian put the scalpel to Oscar’s cheek. He let the cold metal slide down the boy’s face until it slowly began to cut through. Oscar tried to hold back his sobs, but a tear ran down his cheek. The salty water mixed with the blood and dripped into his mouth. He spit and gagged. 

“Her Grace has already tried asking dear Oz,” Tyrian explained as he continued to split Oscar’s skin, “but he refused to speak. Now you, little one, must pay the consequences.” The scalpel stopped at his neck.

“Right here—” Tyrian tapped the neck with the scalpel without hurting him— “is where you can find your pulse. All I have to do is give you one cut and you could bleed out. Do you know what that’s like? Blood starts spilling in your mouth, you choke and drown in your blood, and the life drains from your eyes.”

Oscar sniffled and gulped. He shivered as Tyrian spoke. Regardless of the threat, he kept his mouth shut.

“Hm,” murmured Tyrian. “Alright, so be it.” 

He raised the scalpel and—

“Wait!” Watts shouted.

Tyrian groaned with disappointment and frustration. “Seriously? What do you want?”

“I think I know a way,” he said. “Get out of my seat.” He shoved the scorpion out of the chair and sat down. He placed everything he had before on Oscar’s face.

Oscar was told to shut his eyes. He fell into darkness as he relaxed in the chair. 

“Imagine your worst experience, your biggest fear, your largest obstacle, your failures, your darkest moments.”

The words took over, and Oscar had bits and pieces of memories flashing through his mind. He saw a small, brown boy with freckles in a basket being left in a large barn’s front yard for a woman to find.

He remembered his aunt explaining to him how he didn’t have parents.

He saw the razor blade he used to cut his wrists. It was the reason he wore his orange gloves everywhere he went.

He remembered the day he grabbed a dirty, cheap kitchen knife and slit his throat. To cover the scars, he wore bandages around his neck. 

He cried and pleaded for it to stop. 

“It’ll only stop when you give up and tell us how to get the lamp to work,” Watts said. 

Oscar continued to moan and wail, tears running down his face.

“No? Fine.” He leaned in closer to the boy. “Remember the moment you felt the most alone. The time you were left in the dirt to rot. When no one gave a damn about you or what happened to you.”

He remembered. He remembered all too well. It was only a few months ago after all. He sat in the snow, his back hurting and lying against the tree. His cheek hurt, his head hurt, it all hurt. 

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Qrow all stood over him, anger all over their faces. He felt how broken and alone Ozpin felt. He felt his whole world shatter when Qrow gave him the dirtiest glances every time they passed one another after that. 

He remembered how that situation started. He went back to the moment it all started. He and Oz were fighting for control, grabbing for the relic Ruby held close to her chest in fear. 

He repeated the words he uttered that day. “He’s afraid you’ll find out… what he’s… hiding.”

“Keep going,” Watts told him.

He reached out forward. All he saw was the four girls instead of Tyrian and Watts. “Her name… is… Jinn. Say her name to summon her.”

“‘ _Say her name_ ’?” Tyrian asked. 

Oscar trembled. He was cold, but he was also sweating buckets. He felt a tightness in his throat and chest. His head was killing him. All he could hear was ringing.

“Jinn,” Watts repeated the name. He grinned. “Thank you.” He looked to Tyrian who was practically jumping up and down. They walked out of the room together, their faint chatter fading as they got further away.

Oscar gasped as he jumped up and ripped his eyes open. He hyperventilated and choked on air and tears. He let it all out, every scream and cry. 

“I’m… sorry. I’m _so_ sorry,” he sobbed. “I didn’t— I didn’t mean to! I swear! Please… I’m sorry.”

Ozpin sighed. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault. I’m just glad you’re alright.” 

Oscar could still hear the disappointment hidden behind the words. He kept crying until he became numb and tired and drifted off into sleep once again. 


	2. Why Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s still day one, and Oscar awoke again. He finds someone watching him and talks to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this, sooo... yeah

Oscar opened his hazel eyes slowly. He was still in the dark room with the medical supplies. He was still tied down. Everything was sore, his head hurt, and he could feel the dry tears on his cheeks. 

He tilted his head to the side. A small, short woman with long hair, one side of the mane being pink and the other brown, leaned against the wall. Her eyes were mismatched with the same bright colors. She wore a fedora atop her head, it threatened to fall off with how small her head was. An umbrella rested between her legs. Her two small hands kept it from falling by keeping it steady. When she spotted him looking at her, she grinned. Wide, like something out of a horror movie.

“Not creepy at all,” he murmured under his breath.

She simply blinked at him. Her grin fell, but a small smile remained. After a few seconds of just staring, she slumped against the wall again. 

“What did Nora call you?  _ ‘Neopolitan’ _ ?” Oscar asked weakly. He began coughing immediately after. He shook his head which made his migraine worsen. 

She nodded. She took out a piece of paper in her pocket. It was crumbled and small. With a pen, she wrote  _ “Neo.”  _ She showed him the note. 

“Neo,” he said weakly. “Okay,  _ Neo _ —” he tried to sit up only to wince, but he continued to talk— “Hi.”

She gave a small wave in return. She wrote, “ _ Do you know any sign language?” _

Oscar shrugged. “Some. My aunt taught me. Apparently my mother was deaf. I wouldn’t know though, I never met her.” He shook his head and sighed. “Anyway, Auntie Em taught me it because it was just something she always wanted me to learn. Mom, I mean. She wanted me to learn.”

Neo began moving her hands quickly, making hand gestures, pointing, bending her fingers. It was all blurry and Oscar couldn’t understand.

He tried to make out what she was saying.  _ What… to… mother? _

“What?” Oscar asked. He then realized before she could even grab the pen to write on the paper. “You’re asking what happened to my mother.”

Neo nodded.

“I… I don’t know. Auntie never gives me a clear answer when I ask. I was left on her front porch. From what I can gather, my parents left me. I’ve seen a few pictures. Auntie Em says I look just like my mom. I don’t see it.”

_ “And your father?” _ Neo signed. He understood her this time.

“Not sure,” he mumbled. “Auntie Em doesn’t talk about him. There are no pictures, only the sad, angry frown Auntie has on her face every time I bring him up.”

He shut his eyes, trying to picture his dear aunt. He hadn’t seen her in months. He regrets just leaving a simple letter filled with vague words on the kitchen counter. He wished he hugged her before he left.

He wondered how she was right now. Was she worried? Upset? Angry? In the letter he left her, he told her to stay calm, not to look for him. He wasn’t sure if she listened.

He snapped out of it. He swallowed down his feelings and turned back to Neo. “And you? What’s your story?” 

Her blank stare fell into a sorrowful frown. _ “There was someone. A friend. He’s gone now.”  _ She looked down at the ground. 

“I assume that’s why you’re here?”

She lifted her head and raised a brow at him. 

“I mean,” he said, “why else join this crazy group? I’ve heard stories, been face-to-face with some of you, and let me tell you; you guys know how to leave a lasting impression.” 

_ “I’m not with them,”  _ she claimed. 

“Right, you’re working for them. Sorry, it wasn’t easy to tell.”

Neo glared at the boy.  _ “You don’t know me.” _

“You’re joining the same people who want to destroy the world because one of your loved ones died. Cliche, classic,” he spat. “A person’s motivations says a lot about them.”

She tightened her grip on the umbrella, noises of the material squeaked to be freed of her fists. She stepped forward, her back leaving the wall, and she strutted to the doors. 

She left Oscar’s view. He heard the click of the doors once they shut. He slumped further into the uncomfortable plastic chair.

“Was that necessary, Oscar?” Ozpin asked.

“Oh, you’re still here,” Oscar mumbled. “I was beginning to think you finally left. But nope.”

He waited a moment before speaking again. He then said, quiet and worried, “Are you alright?” 

“I will be.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Too bad,” he grumbled before turning his head to the side as if he was turning away from Ozpin. He stared at the wall and all it’s weird textures. He imagined it to be…  _ slimy _ . He immediately wished he hadn’t had that thought. 

“You mentioned motivations,” Oz said, breaking the silence. “What are your’s?”

“Save the world, get back home,” he simply answered. 

“Before, you didn’t seem to care about saving the fate of Remnant.”

“First; you weren’t exactly clear as to what the hell we were doing when we first met. Second; fate is stupid.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fate is… It’s a dumb concept. Believing everyone has a purpose in life is useless because we all end up dying anyway.” 

“I believe the purpose of wanting a place in the world is what brings people purpose.”

“Like you?” 

“Hm?” Ozpin replied. 

Oscar imagined he tilted his head at him while sitting in the chair across from him. He’d seen pictures and a few flashbacks so he could see Oz if he focused hard enough. It made it a bit easier. Talking at nothing was… awkward to say the least. 

He told him, “Why else would you keep going? It’s been thousands of years, and yet, you’re still here, fighting.”

“I suppose.” He sounded a bit sad.

He then heard mechanical clicks close by. They got louder and louder. The doors opened. Oscar heard the clicks, the sound of footsteps, and whistling. 

Tyrian came into view. Oscar gulped. He tried backing away, his current position making it impossible to do so. 

“Don’t worry.” The Faunus raised his hands. “I’ve been instructed to not lay a single finger on your pretty, little head. I just have the job of escorting you to your new humble abode.” 

“Hurrah,” Oscar deadpanned. “Does that mean I don’t have to be in these ropes anymore? I kinda need my hands and feet, y’know.” 

“It does,” Tyrian grinned. He clasped his hands together. “The bars on your cell will be the ones that keep you from going anywhere from now on!” 

“Oh, yay,” the farmhand mumbled. He threw his head back. “This is going to be fun.”


	3. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar finally gets to leave the medical chair. Meanwhile, Cinder approaches Salem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I wanted to get it out so... yeah.

His cell was a small, dirty shithole. Tyrian shoved him in. He fell on his knees into the weirdly warm, sticky floor. 

Tyrian left shortly after, his tail wrapping around his waist. Only a few minutes later, he returned with a green-haired girl and a silver-haired boy. The girl had a plate of food in her hand. 

“And who are you two?” Oscar asked as if he didn’t already know. He vividly remembered them from the Battle for Haven. 

“Emerald Sustrai,” the girl said. She knelt and placed the food next to him. 

The boy brought his hand up and flashed a peace sign. “Mercury Black,” he answered with a smug smile.

Oscar blinked. “Am I supposed to know those names?”

Emerald’s jaw dropped halfway. She quickly shut her mouth and growled at him. Mercury crossed his arms and glared at him with rage.

Tyrian snorted, throwing his head back.

Oscar looked at him. He added, “I only found out who you are, like, a day or two ago. You don’t get to talk.”

Emerald looked to Tyrian. She smiled. She seemed a bit satisfied now that he had been insulted as well. 

“You gonna take that?” Mercury asked the Faunus.

Tyrian stared at him. He flipped him off. “Fuck yourself.” He stomped away. 

Mercury raised his hands and let them fall back down. They hit against his legs. “What did I do?” he shouted behind him.

Emerald followed the two. Oscar heard the door close.

“Are you alright?” Oz asked.

“‘M fine,” Oscar sternly replied.

“... Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

Ozpin decided to drop it at that. He knew the boy was incredibly tired and didn’t want to talk, not after what happened. 

Oscar moved the plate away from himself with his foot. He leaned against the metal bars of his cell. He closed his hazel eyes and took a deep breath.

___

Cinder walked into the throne room, her black heels clicking against the ground. The tall throne’s back faced her. Cinder looked up at it. She saw Salem’s hand creep up onto the armrest.

“Cinder, dear, what is it?” she asked, her eerie voice echoing. 

Cinder gulped. Despite Salem not looking at her, she stood up straight and puffed out her chest. She replied, trying to keep her voice clear and confident, “What’s our next move?”

Salem tilted her head to the side. 

Cinder continued, “The farm boy told us how to use the lamp. You haven’t used it yet, why?”

“Patience, child,” Salem said, her voice smooth and sweet. “I’m putting it off for later.”

“So, if we’re not going to use the lamp, what are we going to do now?”

“I… have a few ideas for dear Oz,” Salem responded, a grin growing on her pale face. 


	4. All of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and Salem finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger Warning; Mention of Self-Harm and Death, Abuse)

Oscar slowly opened his eyes. 

“Don’t panic,” he heard Ozpin say immediately.

“Wha—” Oscar mumbled. He looked up. He saw Salem standing in the shadows.

He wasn’t in the cell he was in before. He couldn’t fully remember how he got into this new room. He was being held up by a Grimm— the Hound. 

However, he remembered the loud stomps and heavy breathing he heard while in his cell. The cell door had slammed open, and he got hit unconscious by the Grimm now carrying him.

Salem sneered, “Hello, dear Ozma.”

“Oh, Salem, what’re you doing here?” Oscar teased, forcing on a smug smile. 

Salem seemed… almost _amused_ by the response. She gave a small huff. It was barely audible to Oscar’s ears.

She stepped forward and walked closer. “It’s been quite some time, hasn’t it?”

Oscar shrugged— or, tried to in his current position. “Time flies by when you’re immortal.”

“Hmm,” Salem murmured. “It’s not like you would know, boy.” She was now face-to-face with Oscar. “How long has it been? A month? Two? Perhaps, three? Can you feel your souls merging yet?”

“You really like asking questions, don’t you?” Oscar deadpanned. 

Salem scoffed. She turned around, her arm half-way in the air. “This new host of your’s is quite the joker, isn’t he, Ozma?”

“I’m not sure if you know how this whole ‘merging’ thing works,” Oscar said. “Well, I don’t either, but I’m pretty sure I have a better understanding.”

Salem tilted her head to the side. 

“You see, Ozma isn’t really here.” He continued, “When his soul combined with his first reincarnation, he and the host became one, a different person. Sure, some personality traits remained, but then that cycle continued. You’re not talking to Ozma. You’re talking to _all of us.”_

Oscar let out a muffled shriek when a cold, pale hand covered his mouth. Salem’s black nails scratched his cheeks. He felt his heart drop and the small gasp from Ozpin.

“You don’t know a _damn_ thing, child. You’re an infant compared to me. _You know nothing!”_ Salem roared. She continued to dig her nails in Oscar’s face.

Oscar still managed to speak. “Oh, that’s what you wanted? To talk to Ozma. News flash; you lost that chance when you _burned_ your husband alive after _killing your four children!”_ he spat. 

Salem’s eyes went wide. She quickly pulled her hand away and stared at him. 

He swore he had sent a shiver down her spine with the way her hand shook for a split second. She swiveled around before he could spot any weakness. 

“Oscar, that was—” Ozpin began to say.

Salem spun back around and got back into his face. “Boy, you must have a death wish!” she yelled, malice in her voice. 

“Perhaps,” Oscar chuckled. “Feels good.”

“Is that what those scars are from, then?” Salem grinned. 

Her smile widened when Oscar’s face fell. He frowned and looked to the side. He could see that his gloves and the ends of his coat’s sleeves were lifted a bit, and the scars could be seen. He lifted one hand to his bandaged neck; a habit he developed whenever it was mentioned. 

“You think I’m stupid, boy? I know what self-harm looks like, and you’re not exactly hiding it with those bandages around your neck.” 

Oscar glared at her. “Stabbing a sword into your stomach enough times really helped you be observant, huh?”

Salem chuckled, “Is that what you used that lamp for? To find out what I did while you were gone?”

_“Please,”_ Oscar snarled, “I have better things to do.”

“Hm. Then, I’ll let you be.” Salem turned around and walked toward the exit. It opened with a flick of her wrist. 

Hazel stood there, waiting. His hands were in fists, and his eyebrows were furrowed. He stomped towards Oscar.

“I hope you don’t mind some company!” Salem shouted, her back still turned away from Oscar. She waved him off and left.

“Hazel—” Oscar shrieked before the man’s fist met his stomach. The farmhand coughed, his stomach now aching with pain. 

He punched him again, and he met the ground. Oscar began to cough up blood, and his throat burned. He yelped and cried as Hazel began using his feet against him. 

The Hound simply stared at the mess. It stood there for a few seconds, just watching— or, listening more accurately. Despite not even having eyes, Oscar could feel it’s glare. 

___

Oscar was left on the ground of the room. He continued to cough up blood and choke on his tears. 

The Hound was still there, hovering over him.

Ozpin murmured, “Oscar?”

Oscar groaned, “What?”

“Are you alright?”

He tried to laugh in response, but it only came out like a broken wheeze. More blood came out of his mouth and landed on the floor beneath him. 

He tried to stand up— or, at least sit up—, but his arms gave out and let him fall back on the ground. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. 

He saw the Hound come into view. It just… stood over him. 

He raised a brow at it. “What do you want?”

It tilted it’s head and gave a small whimper. 

“You understand me?” Oscar asked. He attempted to sit up again and was able to lean against the wall. He looked up at the Hound.

It nodded at him.

Oscar’s eyes went wide. “Really? How?”

_Wait,_ Oscar thought, _it can’t answer my question. What am I thinking—_

“That’s how I was made.” The Hound’s voice was broken and weak, yet deep and intimidating.

Oscar’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. “You— You can— You can _speak?”_

“Yes,” it replied. 

He couldn’t believe what was happening. Was he going crazy? He was speaking to a Grimm! 

“Uh— Well, what’s your name?” Oscar asked once he remembered to breathe.

“I… don’t know.”

“I know you’re a Grimm and all, but everyone has a name,” Oscar said. “Salem never called you anything?”

The Hound shook its head. “No.”

“Oh, well…” Oscar murmured, “would you like one?”

The Hound’s head lifted. It pondered for a moment. “I’m not sure.”

Oscar sighed. “That’s okay.”

“Oscar…” Ozpin muttered.

The small boy snapped, “Zip it, Oz.” He looked back to the Hound who had inched forward.

It opened its mouth, and Oscar could smell the faint stench of blood. _“Oz?”_ it whispered. 

Oscar pushed himself against the wall, but the Hound only got closer. He gulped as it stood an inch away from his face.

“Ozpin?” it murmured. “Is that you?”

Oscar uttered, horror-stricken, “H-How do you know that name?”

“I… I’m not sure. But it’s familiar,” it said. 

“ _Oh_ ” was the only thing Oscar managed to reply with. The two just sat there for the next few minutes. 


	5. Regret

_ “Fetch the boy” _ is what Salem ordered Mercury to do. Everyone else was called to the top of the whale. 

“Of course, _ I  _ get the job of getting the kid,” Mercury huffed as he walked through the hallways. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

He stomped his way to the room— let’s be honest; it was a cell, not a room—, and he paused in front of the door.

It automatically opened, and he stepped in. Mercury cringed at the way the doors of this place opened, it disgusted him no matter how many times he saw it. 

He peered into the room. It was dark, he could barely see anything—  _ barely _ . In the far corner, in the shadows, he could see a small, dark figure curled up. Mercury wouldn’t have spotted him so easily if it wasn’t for the horrifying attack dog Salem adored so dearly sitting down next to Oscar. 

The  _ thing’s _ head shifted to face the direction of Mercury. Despite it not having eyes, it stared directly into Mercury’s soul, making him freeze. He gulped as it just sat there, listening to his heavy breathing and smelling the few beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It softly growled and got back up on all fours. It trudged towards Mercury, opting to just stand nearby him. It reached Mercury’s height, making him chew the inside of his cheek.

Mercury shook his head, and he forced himself to take his eyes off the Hound. He looked to Oscar.

He sat on the ground, his knees to his chest, his arms around himself, and dry blood and cuts covering his body. 

Mercury sharply inhaled as a flash of a memory of a boy with grey hair and similarly bruised skin sat in a similar position in the corner of his room went through his mind. A shiver went down his spine.

“Mercury,” a voice whispered.

He turned around to see Emerald in the doorway. She glanced down at Oscar, then back at Mercury. She flinched as she noticed the small puddles of blood on the ground. She had her hand on the doorframe, her fingers dancing around as she struggled to stay still. 

“Em,” Mercury softly said. He coughed and cleared his throat. He said in a more clear, rough voice, “What?”

Her eyes slightly widened at the change in his tone. Mercury felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at the reaction. 

“Salem sent me down here. She says you’re taking too long,” the green-haired girl explained.

“Oh…” Mercury mumbled. He accidentally let his eyes fall to Oscar again. This time, Oscar made eye contact. His left eye was black and purple, there was a cut on his lip, dry blood piled under his nose, and those were only the injures Mercury could see immediately.

Oscar groaned as he pushed himself onto his knees. He looked back up at the two young adults. He grumbled, “What does she want with me this time?”

Emerald stared down at him as he blankly stared back. She forced herself to rip her eyes off of him. She looked at Mercury. “Let’s just grab him and bring him to her already.”

“I— Yeah, yeah,” Mercury murmured hesitantly. He walked to Oscar, kneeled, and grabbed his arm. The boy let out a cry.

Mercury froze. He forced himself out of it and grabbed him harder. He lifted him off the ground, practically dragging him. Oscar whimpered at the pain, and he struggled to keep up with Mercury’s strides. Emerald quickly followed, the Hound not being too far behind them. 

They reached the top of the whale— Monstra, Salem called her. 

“Ozma!” Salem gleefully roared once she spotted Oscar. Hazel, Watts, Tyrian, Cinder, and Neo all stood behind her. 

Oscar’s nose scrunched up in annoyance, and he rolled his eyes, making sure she saw. 

Neo stifled a giggle, covering her mouth with her gloved hand. Cinder peered down at her, raising a brow. Hazel hovered over the group in the far back, a blank expression on his face. Tyrian was jumping up and down, clinging to Watts’ arm. The doctor tried to push the scorpion off of him, failing miserably as he stayed glued to him. 

“Hey, Salem. Nice day,” Oscar snarked. 

Mercury bit his lower lip, swallowing down air as he awaited for Salem to lash out. She didn’t. She grinned wildly.

Emerald tugged on Mercury’s sleeve. He looked down at her, making a face that asked,  _ “What?” _ She pointed at Cinder who was trying to subtly tell them to come over to her by snapping her fingers and waving at them as if they were dogs. 

Salem smiled as the Hound marched to her and stood next to her. She ambled to the edge of the cliff they were on. 

Oscar glanced at his surroundings. Above and at the sides of Monstra were flying Grimm, guarding Salem. The clouds in the sky were dark. The occasional lightning strike flashed in the sky, making Oscar stumble. The back of this whale had a strange amount of small cliffs on it. Many purple crystals stuck out of the ground. 

“Come, dear Ozma,” Salem called, gesturing for him to come closer with her index finger. “Everyone else, you too.”

The group staggered over to her, peering down at whatever Salem was so filled with joy about. Cinder’s gold eye widened. Neo looked at her in confusion. Tyrian gasped with glee and shock. 

Oscar finally decided to look down. At the very bottom was a large puddle of black goop.

Oscar felt a shiver travel down his spine. He could feel Salem’s stare, too. In the corner of his undamaged eye, he could see her eerie grin. Despite him trying to remain calm, she could easily see his fear; him going stiff, softly gasping, eyes going wide. 

“It will be okay,” Ozpin reassured quietly, his shaky voice giving Oscar no confidence in his claim. “I’m sure of it. Team RWBY, JNR, Qrow— they’ll be here to save us. I know it.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Oscar whispered under his breath.

“Hm?” Salem hummed, stepping closer to Oscar. “Did you say something, Ozma?”

He was at her shoulders, causing him to have to look up at her, and,  _ gods _ , he  _ hated _ it. He knew this little thing— this stupid, seemingly irrelevant height difference— made her feel superior and him little. He grunted, eyeing her with rage filled in his face. 

“What’s your plan? 

She blinked at him, her smile never falling. She maintained eye contact with him for a few seconds before speaking. “You, Ozma, dear, are going to feel what I have felt for the past millennium.”

Oscar looked back down at the pond of the ink-like liquid. He gulped.

Salem’s nose scrunched up, her eyes narrowing at the boy, and her smirk finally resting into a frown. “ _ Nothing? _ Absolutely nothing?”

“What?” Oscar snarled. “Do you expect me to get on my knees, beg you for forgiveness?” He scoffed right in her face. “Just get on with it.”

“Oscar, stop,” Ozpin pleaded. “Do not aggravate her.”

Oscar didn’t respond to him. He was too busy giving Salem the stink eye.

“Well, then,” Salem said, resting her hand on Oscar’s shoulder, “the show must go on, I suppose.” Her grip tightened, her fingers soon digging through Oscar’s clothes and into his skin. 

Though she appeared feeble, Salem was able to move Oscar forward with only one of her hands, inching him closer to the end of the cliff. The heels of his feet touched the rocky ground, but every other part of his feet were hanging off the cliff. Even through his shoes, Oscar could feel the cold breeze hitting his curled toes.

He hadn’t even realized he was shaking until Salem spoke.

“Cold?”

Oscar looked up at her. His anxious eyes went dull. “Piss off.” He tried forcing his body to relax, but with being under Salem’s touch, he just couldn’t. He peered down at the very bottom once more, grimacing. No matter how many times he looked at the lake, he still couldn’t fully process that this was happening. It was all so insane. 

All of it was insane. Not too long ago— five or so months ago, if Oscar could remember correctly—, he was wandering around the farm, like always. By this time of the day, he’d be helping out Auntie Em make dinner. Now, he had a voice in his head and a passed down destiny he’d never fulfill. 

Oscar closed his eyes. Through clenched teeth, he grumbled, “We gonna get on with this, or what?”

“Oh,” Salem purred, “I’m just taking in the sight of your fear.” She stepped behind the farmhand, placing her other hand on his shoulder, holding him firmly in place. “But, if you’re so desperate for death, then I suppose we can resume.” 

Cinder tumbled to the ground, a shriek leaving her throat. 

Both Salem and Oscar turned to her. A bullet had been lodged in Cinder’s flesh arm. She continued hissing with pain as Emerald kneeled and began trying to console her. Everyone else stared up at the sky, searching for the source of the bullet.

A long trail of roses flew overhead. The petals began floating away from the center of the source, revealing a furious group of huntsmen and huntresses falling towards the adults below. Ruby had her gun pointed at Cinder.

She was about to land directly on Cinder, but a bullet going towards her forced her to move out of the way. Emerald stared at the younger girl with rage in her green eyes, her hand clenching one of her long-barrel revolvers. 

_ “You!”  _ Cinder screamed while holding her shoulder, blood covering her flesh arm. “Kill her!” She lunged herself forward, creating a blade in her Grimmified hand. She began trying to attack Ruby with it as Ruby blocked her hits.

Mercury and Emerald began sprinting in Ruby’s direction. Weiss and Penny jumped in front of them, blocking them from going any further. Despite the disadvantage, Emerald pointed her guns at Ruby. Penny quickly stepped forward and used her swords to make the guns fly from her hands. Emerald let out a shout of frustration.

Not too far away, Blake and Tyrian were shooting at each other. They would switch between their weapon modes, slashing at each other with their swords and blades. 

Emerald squinted, staring down Blake. She jumped forward, landing nearby one of her guns. She grabbed it and aimed at Blake.

Weiss yelled at the top of her lungs as soon as she caught a glimpse at the other fights, _ “Blake!” _

Mercury lifted his leg. His foot hit against Weiss’ face. She fell to the ground, her aura now shattered. She landed near Ruby who was trying to catch her breath after shoving Cinder far away. Her eyes widened as she saw Weiss struggle to lift herself from the ground.

Across the field, Yang, Nora, and Jaune were fighting off Hazel. Yang had her hands in balled-up fists, her weapons aimed at Hazel who was having a coughing fit from the explosions she had thrown his way. Her ears perked up as a high pitched cry left Blake’s mouth. 

_ Her aura!  _ Yang realized.  _ It got shattered back at the fight with the Ace-Ops. Shit. _ She began running to Blake, leaving her friends to fight Hazel. 

As soon as she got within Blake’s vicinity, she saw Blake’s leg bleeding, a nasty gash in it, and Tyrian with his blades at her throat, smiling wide. Blake tried shaking her head, avoiding the blades as much as she could. Her eyes went to Yang, to the side, back to Yang, and back to the side. Yang looked to her left, to see what Blake was trying to say; Oscar was standing a few inches away from Salem.

He was all beat up, dry blood around his wounds, his body shaking. 

Yang looked back at Blake. She nodded, turning her body and running to Oscar. Salem’s eyes widened as she saw the blonde sprinting at her. She used her gauntlet to leap to the two, forcing Salem to make a choice quickly. She stretched out her arm, going to grab Oscar. She only felt air between her fingers. 

She looked up to see the boy running away as best as he could with his injured body. She lifted her hand, energy and fire crackling in her palm and increasing in size. 

Yang cocked her gauntlets, grenades releasing and hitting Salem in the abdomen. The witch yelped, stumbling. 

Tyrian screeched, “No!” He threw Blake to the side and started dashing to his Queen. 

He stopped dead in his tracks as a bird above fell in front of him and transformed into a man. 

“Hey, asshole,” Qrow growled, “I got a bone to pick with you.” He spun his scythe around in his hand. 

“And so do I,” Robyn said. She came into Tyrian’s view, the rest of the Happy Huntresses standing behind her with the same angry glare. 

Yang grinned as she saw the adults corner the scorpion. Though, her smile quickly became a frown. 

The ball of magic gathering in Salem’s palm flew out of her hand and followed Oscar. He heard the deafening sound of the magic coming closer. He looked over his shoulder, and his eyes grew.

He screamed as the fire hit him. The ground under him crumbled, making him fall off the cliff.

“Oscar!” Yang shouted.

The yelling caught Ruby’s attention, making her turn to see the situation. She was previously helping Weiss stand. She let go of her and activated her semblance. She lunged herself in the air. But, her semblance gave out. 

_ No, no, no, no! _ Ruby almost tripped on her own feet as she struggled to keep running as soon as she landed back on the ground.  _ Come on, come on— _

She aimed her weapon behind herself, shooting it to launch herself forward. She thrusted her hand in front of herself, holding it out to grab the younger boy. 

She landed at the edge of the cliff, her feet just barely keeping her from falling. Oscar was out of reach, he was too far away to grab. 

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit! _

“Use your semblance!” Yang yelled. She was waving her arms around in a panic. 

“I can’t!” Ruby screamed back. She watched as Oscar fell, tears leaving her eyes. “My semblance— you know there’s a time limit to it!” she explained through sobs. 

Suddenly, Cinder jumped at Ruby. She pinned her to the ground as the girl struggled to move. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ forget about me!” Cinder hissed. Blood from her bullet wound fell onto Ruby’s cheek. 

Yang aimed her gauntlets at Cinder, but an umbrella hit her directly in her face. She let out a gasp and looked down to see Neo pulling her umbrella back to hit her again. 

Ren jumped onto Neo, pushing her away from Yang. 

Weiss followed behind. “Yang, you okay?” she asked.

Yang pointed at Ruby. “We need to help her!”

Before Yang and Weiss could begin to move, Watts came into their view, a revolver in his hand. Salem was close behind, magic forming in her hands. 

Yang and Weiss’ eyes widened with fear as they stepped back and pointed their weapons. 

Ruby squirmed underneath Cinder. 

Cinder lifted her hand, a knife made of molten lava in it. “Now you’ll know how it feels!” she screamed in her face as she tried to shove it in Ruby’s face, but the young huntress had managed to grab her wrist with both hands, stopping her from doing any damage. 

Cinder growled at her, baring her sharp teeth. She slapped her other hand onto Ruby’s shoulder, burning through her clothes and soon her flesh. 

Ruby screamed, tears running down her face. Her eyes flashed white.

Cinder let out a wail, letting go of the knife and covering her face with her hands. Her cry turned into a roar as she pulled her Grimm arm back and aimed for Ruby’s face. She clawed at her right eye. She dug her sharp claws into the eye. 

She heard a squishing sound and an ear-splitting yelp like no other she had ever heard. The white flashing stopped, and Ruby laid under Cinder, blood and tears seeping out of her eyes. 

The only thing left of Ruby’s right eye was a bloody eye socket.

Cinder lifted her hand and went for her face once more. 

But, the Hound jumped on her, pushing her off the girl. Cinder landed a few feet away. 

Salem stopped. She stared at the sight in front of her. Behind her, Neo and Watts continued fighting Weiss, Ren, and Yang.

_ “What?”  _ Salem shrieked with fury. She marched forward, glaring at the Hound. “No…  _ No!  _ You’re supposed to obey  _ me! _ I’m your Queen!”

The Hound roared at her, its mouth wide and teeth razor-sharp.

Salem stared at it. Her fists were balled up, her shoulders tense. 

Ruby stretched out her hand, feeling the ground in an attempt to find Crescent Rose. She felt the cold metal under the tips of her fingers. She grabbed ahold of it, making it go into its scythe mode. She launched herself forward, using her undamaged eye to see her target. 

She slashed Salem’s forearm, making the woman hiss at her. 

Salem went to hit Ruby, magic circling her hand, a bright purple glow around it making Ruby wince. A bloody scythe came in between Ruby and Salem. 

Qrow stood in front of his niece, hiding her from the immortal woman. He aimed his weapon, taking a shot at her hand. Her power stopped, disappearing within a second. Salem screamed at the pain in her palm. She stared at the hole in it.

Penny flew overhead. Salem looked up at her, gasping. Her gasp soon turned into a growl. She used her other hand to throw a blast at her.

Penny quickly dodged the hit, returning the attack by lifting her hand and freezing Salem, starting with her legs. As Salem screeched and screamed threats, her body froze in the ice. 

Penny yelled, “That should keep her down for a bit!”

Yang allowed herself to relax for a moment, but her eyes went wide. “Oscar…” she realized.  _ “Oscar!  _ He fell— He fell off the cliff!” 

“Let’s go!” Ruby ordered, already running to get down the cliff. Yang, Qrow, and Penny followed behind her.

“Hey!” Cinder growled, now standing in front of the group, blocking them from going any further. 

Ruby tightened her grip on Crescent Rose. She felt her body tense, her feet slightly sinking into the ground beneath her as she readied herself and put all her weight into her legs. 

She lunged herself forward, forcing herself to ignore the pain in her body and running at Cinder. The woman across from her began sprinting as well, sharp blades forming in her hands. 

Before Ruby could even swing her scythe, the Hound jumped onto Cinder. It sunk its teeth into her neck. She screamed and pleaded as it continued to bite. Blood soon came rushing out of her neck.

Ruby stared at the mess. She couldn’t move. 

_ “No, no, no!” _ a nearby voice shouted. 

Ruby managed to turn her head. She saw Emerald running at Cinder and the Hound, a horrified look plastered on her face. Mercury was close behind her with the same shocked expression.

A glowing light left Cinder’s body.

_ The Fall Maiden powers! _ Ruby realized. 

The next thing shocked her. The magic rushed into her, making her stumble. She felt the power go through every inch of her body, slowly relaxing in her.

The green-haired delinquent’s eyes grew in size, horror painting her face more so than before. She stared down at Cinder’s lifeless body, Ruby who was still trying to process what had just happened, and the Hound finally letting go of the corpse’s neck, blood and bits of skin in its mouth still. 

Emerald shook her head to snap out of it, and she tightly held onto the guns in her hands. She lifted them and aimed for the beast over Cinder’s body. She fired two shots. They hit the back of the Hound. It did no damage. The Hound glanced at Emerald, staring her down.

Emerald tightened her grip on the guns, going to shoot again. 

“Em, no!” Mercury pleaded. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to follow him as he led them down the hill, away from the Hound. 

Ruby watched as the two bolted from the fight. She also saw how the Hound was sniffing them out, soon running behind them.

“Should we… do something?” Yang asked.

“No,” Ruby murmured. “Let it happen.”

“Ruby!” a voice called.

Ruby turned around. She saw Weiss waving at her. Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and the Happy Huntresses were there, too, running to join the group. Not too far away were the unconscious bodies of their enemies. 

Weiss’ eyes widened. “Oh, my god!” she gasped. “Your eye! And… your shoulder. Are you okay?” She stared at the burn marks on her shoulder and her bloody eye socket, shock and concern all over her face.

“Oh, it’s just a scratch,” Ruby said, trying to wave off Weiss who was checking her wounds. Weiss ignored her and continued to touch and stare at the injuries carefully.

“Alright, kiddos, a lot of you need medical attention,” Qrow stated, eyeing Ruby and Blake specifically.

“Yeah, yeah. We will,” Ruby reassured. “But we need the lamp first.”

_ Tap! Tap! _

The group heard the noise and quickly swiveled around, some placing a hand on their concealed weapons.

Neo stood a few feet away, her umbrella keeping her from losing her balance, and the Relic of Knowledge in her other hand. She stared directly at Ruby, ignoring everyone else’s glares.

Neo took a step forward, extending her hand outwards, putting the lamp closer to Ruby.

“What…” Ruby muttered. “What’re you doing?”

Neo shook the lamp in her face. She tilted her head at her, expecting her to understand. 

“You want me… to take it?” Ruby asked.

Neo nodded. Ruby, hesitantly, extended her arm out to grab the lamp. The shorter woman pulled back the lamp. Ruby raised her brow at her. 

Neo put her hand in her pocket, reaching for something. 

The other huntresses and huntsmen readied themselves for a fight, grabbing their weapons and narrowing their eyes at her. 

Neo took out a note and placed it in Ruby’s hand.

It read, “ _ Did you kill Roman?” _

Ruby’s eye widened at the question. She looked back at Neo. She slowly shook her head. “No. I didn’t. He was eaten by a Grimm. I wish I could’ve saved him, but it all happened so quickly. I’m sorry.”

Neo studied her. Her eyes moved around her body, looking to see if she was fidgeting, if she was sweating, if she was nervous, if she was looking to her friends for guidance. She wasn’t.  _ She was telling the truth.  _

Neo took a deep breath, a small sob accidentally leaving her mouth. She nodded, looking down to avoid letting the girl see her incoming tears. She lifted the lamp and handed it to her.

“Thank you,” Ruby said, taking the lamp into her hands. 

___

At the very bottom of the cliff, Emerald and Mercury ran past the darkened pools of Grimm.

Mercury’s eyes widened. “Wait!”

Emerald stopped. She asked, her voice panicked and fearful, “What? What is it?”

“Look.” Mercury pointed at the center of the lake; something was emerging from it. 

It was covered in the dark liquid, but it was clear it was a person based on the shape. They slowly lifted themselves out, moving forward to the edge of the pool. A hand came out of the lake once the person got to the end of the lake, some of the liquid slipping off them and revealing a paperwhite skin color. 

Mercury stepped forward, his hand slipping away from Emerald’s grip. 

Emerald shouted in a whisper, her voice quavering, “What are you doing? Get back here! Let’s go!” 

Mercury grabbed the person’s wrist, pulling them out of the lake. They laid flat on the ground, their body barely moving, their breathing being the only indication of survival. The slime-like liquid fell off of their face.

Mercury and Emerald stared down at the boy they barely recognized.

“Holy shit…” Mercury whispered under his breath.

Oscar struggled to catch his breath, coughing up that same black liquid in the process. He wanted to throw up. 

He managed to open his eyes. The white of his eyes were now black, and his originally hazel irises were bright red. His skin was completely white. His freckles remained, but they were light, barely visible on his paper white cheeks. 

Once his eyesight stopped being blurry, he stared up at Emerald and Mercury who had looks of concern on their faces.

“Wha—” Oscar stuttered.

A roar interrupted him. He lifted his head, allowing him to see a glimpse of the Hound. It was angry. It continued to growl at Emerald and Mercury as it inches forward.

“Shit…” Emerald muttered as she and Mercury slowly backed away.

The Hound stood still for just a moment. It suddenly jumped forward, now being a few inches away from the two young adults. It opened its still-covered-in-blood mouth to attack.

Oscar forced his weak hand up. He coughed, “Stop.”

The Hound paused, its mouth still open. It tilted its head at Oscar.

“Stop, just stop,” Oscar demanded with his tired voice. “It’s me; Oz. Or, at least, the new one. You knew Ozpin, right? At one point.”

The Hound hesitated to answer. It nodded its head, its mouth now shut.

Emerald saw a drop of blood mixed with skin fly out of its mouth. She had to keep herself from gagging or attacking the thing again. 

“Well—” the boy lifted himself by pushing the palms of his hands against the rocky ground— “I’m Oscar. If you knew Ozpin, then you and I can be friends, right?”

The Hound let out a whine as if it couldn’t come up with a quick answer, so it just made whatever sound it could on the spot. It moved to Oscar, its face being right in his. It made another sound, a sound of acknowledgment.

“Okay, that’s good.” He then turned to the other two present. “And you two.”

Emerald and Mercury’s eyes went wide. They gulped as Oscar stared at them, pondering what he’d say next.

___

Ruby smiled at Neo. 

Neo looked back at her with a sad expression. She intertwined her fingers as she felt the cold stares of Ruby’s allies around her.

“Who’s side are you on?” Weiss grumbled.

Neo looked to the side. She pursed her lips as she thought about her answer. She simply shrugged when she looked back up at the group.

Ruby frowned at her. “You know you’ll have to pay for your crimes, eventually, right?”

Neo nodded.

Robyn crossed her arms. “Kid, it ain’t exactly like we’re best buds with the cops. They hate us.”

Qrow explained, “Even if we could bring her in, James would get a hold of her and probably torture her for answers about Salem.”

“We can’t do anything,” Ruby realized. “Hm… Okay then. Go.”

Neo’s eyes widened, along with everyone else’s.

“Wait, what?” Weiss shrieked.

“If we arrest her, she’ll get hurt. And what type of huntsmen would we be if we let someone get hurt?” she explained. 

“Yeah?” May snarled. “And what type of huntsmen would we be if we let a criminal, probably a murder, go free?”

“We’ll go after her, eventually— after this war is over with.” Ruby turned to Neo, her face now cold and serious. “And we won’t hesitate to cut you down.”

Neo gulped. She nodded, quickly grabbing her umbrella and using her semblance to disappear from their view. 

Ruby took a deep inhale. Her relaxed expression and body quickly went tense as she heard the sound of cracking— ice cracking. 

_ “You really are your mother’s daughter, aren’t you?”  _ Salem screamed. The ice around her body broke, shattering on the ground and allowing her to move. 

“Shit!” Ruby exclaimed. She grabbed Weiss’ wrist. “Everyone, run!” 

“Wait, what about Oscar?” Yang yelled. 

“Leave him! Let’s go!” Ruby shouted back.

“But—” 

Ruby grabbed Yang, forcing her to start moving.

A red and black portal suddenly opened in front of them. Raven stepped out. “Need a hand?” 

___

Oscar stared up at the top of the cliff. He could see his former friends running through Raven’s portal, escaping— escaping without  _ him. _

Emerald placed a hand on Oscar’s shoulder. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine,” Oscar mumbled as he held back tears. “I don’t need them anyway.”

Mercury stepped forward, kneeling to Oscar’s height. “Let’s go, kid.” He wrapped his arm around Oscar, lifting him. Emerald and the Hound followed behind.

Oscar stared down at his now pale hands. He took a deep breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!
> 
> Alastor (the author) here!   
> This took me some time to write, especially with a lot of personal stuff in my life happening. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> This will be continued in a sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
